Spirit of the Crimson Moon
The Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon The Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon is the Spirit of the second largest of the Moons and is notorious among other Spirits (and the very few Mortals who have ever met her directly) as a "very irritable and pure girl". Due to how her nature ties closely to battle and bloodshed there are many who assume she is Evil but, while she is capable of acts of immense cruelty by Mortal standards, she is actually a Spirit of Honorable Combat and tends to respect those she acknowledges as strong. She has a general dislike of mortals due to how they have begun to forget the significance of the Pale Blood Moon and due to the fact that they venerate her elder sister more than they do her (whom she has quite a competitive and antagonistic relationship with). She is a very dangerous and powerful Spirit and extreme care should be taken when one interacts with her. The Crimson Moon and Zyreema There are no people living on Zyreema that have not looked up at the night sky at some point in their lives to see the Moons that grace the night sky. One of these Moons, the second largest that ebbs with a pale red glow, is the Crimson Moon, the Harbinger of Battles Past and Battles Yet To Come. Many cultures on Zyreema, particularly the people of the Yuihon Shogunate and the Wulfsmund Jarldom particularly place importance on this Moon, and its Spirit, as a sign of battle and honor. While some cultures see the Crimson Moon as an ill omen that tells blood will be spilled soon (even tying it in some ways to Azzatha, as his priesthood hosts tournaments and battles on the nights when this Moon is at its highest point), there is a surprising number of people who still venerates the Crimson Moon for what it was famed for before: a watcher over the soldiers that lay their lives down in combat and a Spirit that mourns and respects those who fell with honor of the battlefield - especially in parts of The World not aligned to Evil where the Church of The Light is not at its most powerful. The Moon Sisters There exist three Moons that grace the night sky above Zyreema: The Eldest Sister - The Harvest Moon, the Middle Sister - The Pale Blood Moon and the Youngest Sister - The Silver Moon. Their, rather "rocky", relationship is something that is quite infamous and is the stuff of many orally passed down tales. The middle sister always competes with her older sibling, as seen in the sky by the irregular path the Green and Red Moons take, constantly overtaking one another and circling one another as if they were racing one another across the sky - all the while the little one struggles to follow her older sisters, lagging behind the both of them. Whether the personality and behavior of the Spirits of each celestial body are the cause of this behavior or whether the Mortals perception of the Moons molded how the Spirits act is a sort of "Chinken or Egg" question. But, regardless of what came first, the Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon's relationship with her sisters is a known sore spot and a topic best left untouched when talking with her (lest one wishes to earn her ire). The Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon finds her very feminine and refined older sister as something she would want to aspire to, but as she is so fundamentally different than her, all this admiration does is remind her of the gap between the two - causing the Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon to view her sister as a kind of obstacle that she needs to overcome and preventing her from being honest about her feelings. On the other hand, this constant struggle prevents her from paying attention to her much younger sister, whom the Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon sees as a kind of hapless child. The Shrine on Onigaeshima The Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon is known for her general dislike of Mortals (only a few people know that this is caused by the recent events of the Azzathan church using her as a symbol for their "honorless and tasteless violence, unworthy of being called true battle" and because so many of the other mortals look to the Harvest Moon with joy but look at her with a sense of foreboding) but she does respect those who respect battle. Among these are the race of Giant called Oni living on the island of Onigaeshima. The island is home to one of the few shrines (though "arena" might be a more apt term, as the Spirit does not have much appreciation of fancy-looking structures) dedicated to the Spirit of the Pale Blood Moon. The Miko Priestess of the Pale Blood Moon is also something chosen very irregularly. The Spirit only choosing only individuals she likes especially (often not paying mind to things like race and gender) as people she is willing to channel her power trough. Category:Spirits Category:NPC